Don't You Worry
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Daphne's worried and Blaise comes home from a business trip.


**Title: **Don't You Worry

**Rating:** M

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Blaise/Daphne

**Warnings: **Mild Sexual Content

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Summary: **Daphne worried and Blaise comes home after a business trip.

**Word Count: **960

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts Forum – **Speed Drabble at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Prompts Used: cross, depressed, demonic, teardrop, freckles

**Het Pairing Boot Camp – **Prompt Used: ring

**As Many As You Want Competition – **Prompts Used: "Shut up and kiss me," "Always.,""You think I'm pretty?," Undeniably beautiful, breathing fast, curtain of hair, cascade, waterfall, notebook, flower, lipstick, bedroom, mirror, lips, perfection, silver, black shirt

* * *

><p>Daphne was depressed. Her daughter was two years old and seemed a tad demonic. Okay, that was probably an understatement. She was a living hell to be around and wondered if this is what people meant when they talked about the "terrible two's".<p>

It didn't help that she was incredibly cross with her husband. Blaise should really be more of a help. He was the one that wanted to have children so badly.

She did everything she could to hold back the teardrop that wanted to fall as she looked at the freckles on her sleeping daughter's face. They were so identical to her husband's that it made her heart ache. She glanced down at her silver ring and reminded herself that Blaise would be home soon and at least Cecile was sleeping. She looked almost angelic when her eyes were closed. Almost.

She left her daughter's bedroom to go to her own. She went to her vanity and sat in front of the large mirror. She looked at herself and liked what she saw. She knew she was undeniably beautiful; she was never humble about it. What was the point? She had long blonde hair; it cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She wore no eye makeup since they were naturally big and enchanting, and just a touch of light pink lipstick, making it seem as if her lips shimmered. Her face was all a picture of perfection.

Lately though, she had felt tired and rundown. Blaise was forced to take international Portkeys due to Ministry business more often. It seemed as if he was away more than he was home, and she couldn't help but fear that maybe he was no longer in love with her.

She knew it was crazy to think like that. Whenever he was home, he showered her with affection and she wasn't the type to be insecure, but doubts lingered. She knew she wasn't as slim as before Cecile was born, no matter how much she exercise, and she couldn't help but think he no longer found her attractive.

She picked up a notebook that had a flower on the cover – her journal – just as the wards alerted her that someone was breeching them, but permission was granted. There were only three people, besides her and Cecile, who had it: Tracy, Theo, and Blaise. She knew it couldn't be Tracy or Theo because they were vacationing in Spain and wasn't expected to return for another two days. With a smile on her face, she met Blaise at the door and threw her arms around him.

When she stepped back, she saw he was wearing the black shirt that hugged his chest so deliciously and felt a familiar tingling between her legs.

"Wow," he said as his eyes raked over her.

She blushed. "You think I'm pretty?" She asked it jokingly, but she couldn't help but hold her breath as she waited for his answer.

Thankfully, it was quick. "Always."

Daphne grinned, her heart feeling lighter instantly. There was no hesitation on his part, no uncertainty in his answer. "Shut up and kiss me," she commanded.

He happily did so and she allowed him to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to their bedroom.

She was already breathing fast, as she was rubbing against his hard abs, when she landed on the bed in a plop. His smile was pure seduction as he leaned over and kissed with so much pent up passion.

His hands were busy working her out of her dress and as his palms found her breasts, he massaged them as she arched her back into his touch, moaning and whimpering in need.

Her hands blindly reached for his trousers and as he kissed her collarbone while his hands stayed busy on her breasts, she managed to get them undone with his hard erection out of its confinement. She flipped them so she was on top, licking her lips in anticipation. Daphne leaned forward so her curtain of hair brushed against his cheeks and forehead.

He was flushed with arousal and exertion as he gripped her waist, and she didn't want to waste any time fully removing her dress. She moved her knickers aside and impaled herself on him. He groaned and sat up a little bit so his mouth could latch onto her nipples, alternating between the two.

The pace was furious, and their orgasms came quickly. She collapsed on him and he held her close to his body.

"That was some welcome home," he gasped, out of breath.

"I missed you," she whispered as she nuzzled his chest with her face.

His fingers rubbed her back, but it didn't feel as nice as when she was undressed. "I missed you, too. So much."

She tilted her face up so their eyes met, and Blaise must have read her uncertainty, her questioning of his feelings.

"Did you really doubt I would? Daph, I love you. That hasn't changed in the eight years we've been together, and that won't change in the next eighty. Never doubt my devotion to you, Cecile, and any other children we decide to have."

"Other children?" Daphne asked incredulously. "You have no idea how much of a terror Cecile has been. If you want other children, you're on your own."

Blaise chuckled. "You may change your mind when Cecile is a little bit older. In fact, I'm counting on you changing your mind because I want son.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "We'll see." She didn't say anything else, but at least for right then, her fears and insecurity was eased.

She closed her eyes and allowed the beating heart of her husband to lull her to sleep.


End file.
